Child of Gothel
by pizzafan123
Summary: Garnett is the daughter of Gothel. When her, Carlos, Mal and Evie are sent to Auradon from the Isle of the Lost from a decree from Prince Ben and for their parents plan, to steal the Fairy Godmother wand. Where Rapunzel and her children are. But they can see themselves changing as times goes on. But they are evil like their parents? Or are they?


**The Descendants: The Main 5.**

 **Introduction**

I sighed, hanging around the outside of school. Truthfully it wasn't much and I barely went, if at all, it was same to the four other kids my age I hung around with. It was the only place I could find any type of book. Though I hid that well from my mother, she already felt I was weak. I didn't want to give her another reason to think so. Nobody really went to school and half the time, the teachers were either late or they didn't show at all.

"Boo!"

I shrieked, jumping in shock. I snapped my head around, it was Jay and he grinning at me. "You really should pay attention, Gar."

I snapped the book closed. It was an old school one about 10-15 years old. It was about history from 20-15 years ago. It was damaged, but legible. I scowled at him. "What do you want, Jay?"

He went to take my book and I shoved him. "Lay off, man! What is it?"

He tugged my arm and I walked with him. "Mal, Evie and Carlos are looking for you."

I shrugged, following him. I shoved the book in my bag. Jay was a big guy, strong and always wearing sleeveless shirts and leather pants. He had long black hair and eyes, he loved to steal things. His father taught him at a young age. His father was Jafar. Yeah, yeah, the guy who messed with Aladdin and Jasmine.

Carlos was a lot smaller, skinnier and had much less muscles, but was faster than Jay. He had black and white curly hair and pale skin. He was always wearing red, white or black. Made sense as his mother was Cruella Di Vil. She treated him like a survent most of the time and he was deadly scared of dogs.

Evie had dark blue hair and brown eyes. She usually wore blue and when she could rarely come across fabric, she loved to make and design her other clothing, along with ours. Because of her mother, she was always obsessed with her looks, hoping to find a prince to marry. Out of the three of us girls, she was the only one to wear make up. I felt it was a waste of time and Mal thinking it was pointless. Her mother is the Evil Queen. Yeah, the main enemy of Snow White and all that.

Mal was my last friend with purple hair and green eyes, she also wore purple all the time. All of our clothes here were leather, just in different colors and Mal's weren't any different. She was sort of like our leader of the five of us. Which made a little sense since Maleficent was her mother. Out of all of us, her mother was the most evil, the best thing to be at the Isle of the Lost.

Lastly, me. I was simply. Garnett, child of Mother Gothel. Foster mother of Rapunzel. After Flynn and Rapunzel almost killed her, they sent her here. Like her, I have her curly black hair (Though it is sort of layered above my ears instead of long like hers), green eyes and her fair skin. I was named after the color red, I guess because she wears red all the time. I usually did too, my pants were usually a red leather, a light red t-shirt or tank top with a long red leather coat/ trench, reaching the back of my knees.

"Garnet!"

I jumped back again. Jay laughed at me, waving a hand in front of my face. "Sheesh, you really have to stop spacing out."

I shoved him away, seeing as I was thinking of all that, we met up with Mal, Carlos and Evie. They were all leaning against a fence. Carlos and Mal were talking about something and Evie was checking her make up in a hand held mirror. Jay suddenly snickered and before I could say anything, he jumped on Carlos, wrestling with him.

I laughed as Jay got Carlos in a headlock, rubbing his knuckles in his hair and head. It was a habit of his to do that. I shoved my hands in my pockets as Carlos' voice got higher as he protested. "Ow! OW! Help me. Evie, come on!" He knew better than to ask for help from Mal. She would rarely help, maybe if it was taken to far. Carlos yelped. "Gar! Garnett hel-ow, get off Jay!"

Jay laughed, tightening his arm. "No way!"

I snorted. "Like I will. That hurts." I rubbed my head in memory. Evie rolled her eyes, ignoring them and Mal smirked. The villagers looked, but ignored it, keeping to themselves. They were used to it by now. I sighed, walking over and kicking at Jay, until he let go of Carlos and tripped me so I fell on my butt. I game out a small yelp myself.

Evie closed her mirror. "Okay, knock it off."

Jay laughed, but stood up. Carlos grimaced and rubbed his head, pulling me up. He scoffed at me. "Thanks."

I smirked at him. "No problem."

He rolled his eyes, still rubbing his head. "You just wait..."

I shrugged him off. "Yo, what's up?"

Mal smirked. "Want to do something evil?"

I perked up at that, along with the others. I then realized something. "Your mom say something?"

She rolled her eyes. "Does that mean you don't want to do anything evil?"

I scoffed in disgust at the thought. I was evil. "Come on, really? Let's go."

I followed Mal and the others to the more populated part of town. We split off a little. Me, Evie and Carlos went around stealing food and just bothering people. But we could hear Mal and Jay causing chaos. It was actually a calm day. I laughed as I tripped a young teen our age, making her crash into a muddy puddle face first. I smacked high fives with Carlos and Evie.

A little while later we met up with Jay and Mal, laughing about what we did. Mal smirked. "It's time to head back."

We all started to shift a little. Our parents were villains and we weren't ashamed of that at all, but they were hard to deal with on their best days. Mal then started. "Rotten..."

We chanted back at her. "...to the core!"

I waved at them. "See ya!"

They waved back, calling out different things.

Sure we were bad, but that's who we are and what we know.

/ / / / / / /

Prince Ben, son of King Beast and Queen Belle was on a pedestal being fitted and tailored for his 'king' suit. He hated standing here, but like many things, he knew he had to do it. He also was nervous about his proclamation, his first one as king, to his parents. He didn't know how they would react. He hoped it was positive, but his hopes were not very high.

His nerves skyrocketed as his parents came in and King Beast said with a grin. "How is it possible you're going to crowned king next month? You're just a baby!"

Prince Ben felt a little embarrassment flood his skin. That was not helping his cause. Queen Belle smiled warmly. "He's turning 16 this year, dear."

Prince Ben smiled. "Hey, Pops."

His father exclaimed. "16!? That's way to young to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42."

Queen Belle sent him a look, after she finished picking clothes off the floor. a jacket in her hands. "Uh, you decided to marry me at 28."

He grinned boyishly at her. "It was either you or the tea pot."

Prince Ben laughed at the wink his father sent him. He relaxed a little. He's been with his parents for 16 years, he knows them. "Mom, Dad-" He shifted in place only to get scolded by the tailor, he stopped. He continued. "I chose my official proclamation."

They both sent him a warm smile and waited for him to speak. Ben proclaimed, "I decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to live here at Auradon."

They both stared at him with shock, his mother even dropping his jacket. Ben continued, knowing this was important. "Everytime I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned."

King Beast said sharply, pointing at him. "The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?!"

Prince Ben laid out his hands calmly. "We start with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most." Ben smiled. "I've already chosen them."

King Beast frowned, tilting his head a bit threateningly. "Have you?"

Queen Belle smiled warmly at her husband. "I gave you a second chance."

Ben smiled in relief as they looked at her each other. As expected, King Beast softened. Queen Belle looked at her son. "Who are their parents?"

Ben replied. "Cruella De Vil...Jafar...Evil Queen...Gothel...and Maleficent."

The tailor screamed in horror. Beast shouted. "Maleficent!? She is the worst villain in the land!"

"Dad, just hear me out!"

"I won't hear of it! They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!"

The tailor bowed and ran off. Ben insisted. "Dad, their children are innocent! Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad?"

King Beast's face smoothed out after looking at his wife and son. "I suppose the children are innocent."

As King Beast went to live, his mother smiled at him. "Well done."

He smiled brightly at her, he had his mother's heart and she knew it.

Both queen and king left the room, leaving the Prince to stare out the window toward the Isle of the Lost.

He was happy his plan was coming through.

/ / /

As of now, they were all running around, singing a song the villain's kids' were very familiar with. Yeah, that's not very evil, but other than trying to protect themselves and doing evil things, the kids did hit boredom every once in a while. Mal, daughter of Maleficent sprayed out, 'Long Live Evil' on the wall of Ursula's restaurant in revenge to her daughter. She sang out confidently.

" _They say I'm trouble,_

 _They say I'm bad,_

 _They say I'm evil,_

 _That makes me glad."_

Everything switched over to Jay, son of Jafar. He jumped down from the dumpster with a spray painting of his own, a genie done in red.

" _A dirty no good,_

 _Down to the bone,_

 _Your worst nightmare,_

 _Can't take me home."_

He shoved the door aside, a disgruntled woman glaring at him. Evie, daughter of Evil Queen smirked as she stepped on a long table many people were sitting at. They raised their hands, glaring at her in annoyance. They knew who she was and kept quiet, or more like who her mother was.

 _"I got some mischief,_

 _In my blood,_

 _Can you blame me?_

 _I ain't got no love_."

She grinned at the hopeless look on one of their faces. Piece of cake.

Garnett, daughter of Mother Gothel, stormed forward with a grin, cutting through several older teens huddled together. They cursed at her back, but she ignored them.

 _"They see a rotten apple,_

 _Known to shock and baffle,_

 _Beware of me,_

 _You'll see what I can do."_

She snatched a slightly less rotted peach, sinking her teeth in it, grinning at the angry islander. Carlos De Vil slid out from under a window, snatching a bandana from someone's belt.

 _"They think I'm callous,_

 _A low life hood,_

 _So useless,_

 _Misunderstood."_

Mal and Evie walked down the street.

" _Mirror mirror on the wall,_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?"_

Carlos, Jay and Garnett, hopped over things, they enjoyed the type of parkour. Carlos was jumping on people's beds, waking up each one. He grinned to himself and Jay jumped over a fence. Garnett jumped over a fence, jumping over two people in a alley, knocking dust and tile over their heads. They swore and she laughed, running off.

The five of them met up together at a gate.

 _"Welcome to my wicked world,_

 _Wicked world!_ "

They started scratching at the gave before knocking it aside.

" _Rotten to the core,_

 _Rotten to the core._

 _Who can ask for more."_

They all jumped forward, getting in the workers tossing bags. Mal forcing one of them to smash his face in cold water. They dived past them, pushing aside laundry on a line. Mal stepped on clothes and the other pushed through, Garnett pulling off all the clothes on the line and onto the dirty ground. Their actions gaining protests.

 _"Rotten to the core, core, core,_

 _Nothing like the kids next door,_

 _Rotten to the core,_

 _Rotten to the core."_

They found sticks banging on titanium pots as they ran through a tunnel. All of them hooted and hollered as they banged the sticks on the poles in the tunnel. They came out from the other side. Mal smirked, walking around in the market place.

" _Call me a schemer,_

 _Call me a freak,_

 _How can you say that,_

 _I'm just...unique."_

Mal spray painted her signature purple 'M' on a hanging canvas used as a door. A man in the tub sent her a dirty look. snapping at her. She just gave a mischievous grin. Jay flipped around, jumping on a table two women were sitting at and snatching a tea pot after faking putting tea in their cups. Another thing for Jafar's shop.

" _What, me a traitor?_

 _Ain't got your back?_

 _Are we not friends?_

 _What's up with that?"_

He ignored the calls easily for him. Garnett was separate from the rest of them. She hopped from table to table in the market. She jumped over the swipes at her legs with a snicker.

 _"You say I'm careless,_

 _That I can be grim,_

 _Don't be a downer,_

 _You can't best me."_

She let out holler, knocking down a thing of clothes. The owner screamed at her, pointing. She bared her teeth in a grin, giving a challenging look. Realizing who she was the villain kid, the woman ducked her head. Garnett turned the corner with a smirk.

Evie pushed through some curtains with a smirk.

 _"So I'm a misfit,_

 _So I'm a flirt,_

 _I broke your heart,_

 _I made you hurt."_

She distracted a man, taking his scarf from him in the next second with a seductive smile as he stared after her. Carlos, jumped on bed, leaving many disgruntled people.

" _The past is past,_

 _Forgive, forget,_

 _The truth is,_

 _You ain't seen nothing yet_!"

Garnett and Carlos met up together, Carlos knocking down some apples. Not like nobody wouldn't eat it. Garnett snatched one off the ground. He hopped on a cart and she joined him, crouching on her toes. Garnett laughed as he threw hay in the apple lady's face. They smirked at her, slapping a high five. Mal and Evie sang together.

 _"Mirror, mirror on the wall,_

 _Who's the badest of them all,_

 _Welcome to my wicked world!"_

They both hopped off the cart, running into Jay. And then they ran out with Evie and Mal into the open market, where as in before it was more closed off.

They ran into the street, making sharp movement and dancing from place to place with energy. Other teens, belonging to lesser villains joined them. They moved in a huge group, turning sharply and punching toward the ground, frightening some people.

Then they started stomping on the ground, calling out together.

 _"Rotten to the core (core),_

 _Rotten to the core (core) (core),_

 _Rotten to the core (core),_

 _Who can ask for more."_

They continued to move down the now deserted street, still dancing.

 _"Nothing like the kid next,_

 _Like the kid next door._

 _Rotten, rotten to the core (core)._

 _I'm rotten to the core (core)."_

They all crouched to the floor in a threatening way.

All the villain's kids they didn't talk to ran off. Mal looked around. The other kids stopped and Garnett stopped in shock, seeing who she was looking at. Before she could warn her, the woman called. "Mal."

Mal spun around to see her mother. Mal stared. "Hi Mom."

It was Maleficent, Mal's mother and one of the mom's evilest people of the Isle, even without her magic.

/ / /

 **I know I said I wouldn't post anything else, but this is my newest addiction. I saw both movies and loved them. This is my try at an Oc Descendents fic. Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
